Caselle Torinese
!!DO NOT EDIT HER!! '''Please, if you want to, contact me at bloodycinderella@hotmail.com'. We'll talk about it. Caselle Torinese ( カゼッレ トリネーゼ , ''Kazerre torinēze '') is a fanmade character of the series '''Axis Powers: Hetalia'. She represents the municipality of Caselle Torinese . General Infos Silvia is a very energetic girl with strong passion for drinking alcholics. She loves a lot to play with others and make friends with other nations, because secretely she have fear of being attacked by someone, so she hopes help from her friends. She is very abitued to drink beer or wine, she eats a lot giandujotti and typical piedmontaise biscuits. She loves and adores her big brother or sister Turin with no reason. Silvia doesn't even know in person Turin, but she adores him / her. She adores Piedmont too, very much. Maybe because they're more big than her but they are her sibilings in a way. Appaerance Caselle got red-orange like hairs and green eyes. She always takes her hair in a ponytail, because she got very long hair. She has a long scar on her back, because of many wars and the Medieval Plague that assaled her. She have a white shirt with short sleeves "puff" like. She has got a little dress ( that makes make for error her breasts bigger than they are ) with red tartan pattern. She wears textured socks and long black boots. She takes her ponytail with a little black ribbon, and she loves it. On her left hand she got a black blacelet in plastic. She got frickles on her cheeks and nose. Everybody generally consider her cute because of that. History The history of the town of Caselle Torinese (almost 18.000 Mappano inhabitants including the village, 277 meters above sea level, 2955 hectares) tells us that since Roman Caselle was already a small community, as shown by the discovery of a brick tomb, attributable to the first half of the first century after Christ, Lavoresco in the region, near the Malanghero. Besides, it's gone down in history with the "dominion of Boxes" with which the Romans drew the plans of the territories they conquered. Later it was part of a Lombard county, and only when Charlemagne took to Italy and drove the Lombards in 773 boxes joined up alI'888, the county of Turin, under the Franks. Berengar divided - about the year 990 - the ancient marches of Italy in four. The part which included Turin, and therefore also Caselle, was assigned to Arduino Glabrio. After the death of the Marchioness Adelaide Boxes passed under the dominion of the Marquis of Monferrato. Meanwhile, the son of William of Montferrat, John, in 1296 he married Margaret of Savoy, daughter of Amadeus V, and also joined in the marriage contract income secured by Castelli di Lanzo, and Cirie boxes with their districts. Margaret was widowed early, but she was the Lady of the three Castellanie. He died in 1349. From that time Caselle was definitely under the dominion of the sixteenth century Savoy. He was hit by the plague, the most serious of 1564. At that time Lord of Caselle was Claudio of Savoy-Racconigi. The economy was flourishing enough, especially along its two main channels, one of Sinibaldi and that of Mills, who gave strength to many beaters were located along their banks, especially those of the paper and hemp. A few years after Gutenberg, the printer John Fabri printing boxes one of the first books in the world, an incunabulum of inestimable value. In the early sixteenth century to come Boxes Servants of Mary, and to adorn the church of their convent Defendente Ferrari in 1505 paints a beautiful altarpiece "Madonna del Popolo" which is now in the Palace Moscow. In 1605 Charles Emmanuel confirms licenses and franchises to the community casellese, already granted by Amedeo V in 1310 and Aimone of Savoy in 1337. In 1620 the Duke of Savoy, Charles Emmanuel I gave boxes in the appanage prince, third son Thomas (who died in 1656) who in 1626 greatly expanded and beautified the estate of Carignana up to make a princely hunting lodge, as well as being the Ducal mill. Thomas also adorned the castle, which has its roots in 1200, and made noble residence of the Savoy-Carignano. Beautiful frescoes still exist - in need of a quick restoration on the inside wall of the Castle Square Boschiassi, this castle so to speak because it is without towers, battlements and not without a drawbridge. Boxes also suffered in 1705 the French occupation. For the battle of Turin sent 134 of its soldiers, oxen and other useful material for war, the wounded were hospitalized in the nearby estate of Carignana. On 1721 the building of the church of the Brotherhood of the Flagellants, a jewel of Baroque Piedmont attributed to Costanzo Michela. Interesting and ancient origins of the church of San Giovanni and Santa Maria, whose bell tower was shortened because his height was a danger to aircraft during landing. Important and beautiful frescoes found in the Chapel of the Madonna, and is also very rich history of the church of S. Anna, a picturesque village where Don Bosco went to rest in the summer. This region was casellese White Barbania land barons who gave a major boost to the area. Even the fraction Mappano, which is about 7 km. from the capital, has a rich history: from the marshes and mud of the paddy fields of the time managed, thanks to his ablutions, to build a network of thriving economy. Even for this now feels close nell'abito Fraction and therefore is looking long and hard to achieve autonomy becoming Municipality. Boxes in its long history also includes being home to a major international airport currently handles over 3 million passengers a year. This is also one of the reasons for such boxes - which since 1994 has the title of City - is now a small name that flies all over the world. Geographic description The territory of the municipality lies between 229 and 305 meters above sea level. The total elevation range is equal to 76 meters. There are 365 industrial area of town with 2,266 people representing 43.62% of those employed, 318 service with 782 workers that are the 15.05% of those employed, other service activities 338 2,145 workers that 41.29% of the total of the workers and 4 administrative staff with 2 equal to 0.04% of the employed labor force. There is a total of 5,195 individuals, representing 32.76% of the inhabitants of the town. Marukaite Chikyuu 日本の ねえねえ PAPA びいるちょうだい ねえねえ MAMA ねえねえ MAMA 昔に食べたショコラの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 私　カゼッレ アア　ひとふでで 見える　素晴らしい世界 私愛 トリノ♥ カゼッレ Romanji Nee nee papa biiru choudai Nee nee mama nee nee mama Mukashi ni tabeta shokora no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Atahsi Kazerre Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Watashi ai Torino ♥ Kazerre! English Hey hey papa, give me beer Hey hey mama, hey hey mama I can't forget the taste, Of the chocolate I ate before Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth Draw a circle, there's Earth I'm Caselle Ah, a fabulous world, That can be seen with a swipe of a paintbrush, I love Turin ♥ Caselle! Relationships South & North Italy Caselle have a neutral relationship with them, and after all they aren't sibilings . Maybe because her REAL surname is Rovento and not Vargas. But she doesn't really care about it. She argues always with South Italy for nothing. Japan Silvia considers him very mysterious and too much quiet, so she tries (with no positive results) always at making him being a little more chatty-like but with no results. They are still good friends. Hungary Because Caselle is very much like her, she's like her big sister. They hang out a lot and Hungary teachs her some "things women do at home". Sometimes they argue of things but they will always be best friends. France She totally hates him. Maybe because her patoi / Piedmontaise dialect is always exchanged as French, maybe because she always been invaded by him, maybe just because she doesn't like his food. But she will never like him, neither she was a child. China Silvia founds very funny Shinnatty-chan and she loves chinese food like all oriental foods. Sometimes she tries to tell him that being a copy cat isn't right but she always fails at it. Belgium Caselle and Belgium are very very good friends. They share a passion: chocolate! Silvia always passes by Belgium for chocolate, in fact, because she loves it, and eates it everyday ( because she eats giandujotti ). But they are energetic too, they are similiar a lot! Sometimes they go out togheter for shopping or tourism. Since Caselle is just a village, she doesn't know very much people. So, she does not know much people. Trivia *Caselle can really support alcool even if she drinks over twenty beers. *She doesn't seem the age she is. *She hates her past. Especially the Medieval one. *Silvia is very protective to herself. But when she have to fight she doesn't want to. She always hated wars. *Caselle has a particular affection to Turin and Piedmont. *She loves all animals and she eates EVERYTHING. *Her surname and birthday begins from when the mayor of her place was elected ( Giuseppe Marsaglia Cagnola, elected 19/05/2007) . Typical phrases Buondì there! How are you? I don't like wars. That's it. That is not french... It's patoi, idiot! Per favore! My freckles are NOT cute! 09:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Female Charecters Category:Village Category:Character Category:City Category:Relationships Category:Europe Category:Caselle Torinese Category:Original character Category:OC Category:Italian territory Category:Piedmont and Turin